


This Feeling, This Everglow

by glitzyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Park Chanyeol, F/M, M/M, baekhyun has a child, but no mpreg, cursing, i guess songfic, kinda angsty, lots of exes, unsubtle pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol
Summary: Chanyeol didn't realise how nervous he was to see his ex again after six years until the only thing left separating them was a door and a room full of people waiting to see his sister get married.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Ex Original Female Character, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	This Feeling, This Everglow

“Are you sure it’s okay that I invited him?” 

Chanyeol turned to look at his sister, she stood in front of the long length mirror making sure she looked perfect to walk down the aisle towards her awaiting fiance. He thought she looked beautiful but he could understand how nervous she must feel for it all to go to plan.

She turned to him then, still managing to look as guilty as when she first asked if it was okay to invite Baekhyun, and the other times after that when she asked again and again.

Even if he was having second thoughts about having to see his ex after all these years, it’s not like he could voice it. The wedding was about to start and he wasn’t cruel enough to try and kick Baekhyun out suddenly for no good reason. 

They were still friends - even if they hadn’t kept in touch for six years now.

“It’s fine, I would have had to see him again eventually.” 

“Still it’s okay for you to change your mind.” She assured him like it would be a simple fix. 

Before Chanyeol could shake his head and promise he was fine yet again, Yoora’s maid of honour stuck her head through the door to say it was time. 

The nerves shined through on his sister’s face then and he moved to squeeze her hand in reassurance. “Don’t worry, Everything will be perfect.”

As Chanyeol stood at the door, it hadn’t occurred to him just how nervous he was until now. He’d purposely talked to his sister so he didn’t have to face the music straight away but the second he stepped into the room and cast his eyes around in search for Baekhyun, he definitely wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Baekhyun looked exactly the same as when they’d last seen each other. It almost sent him spiralling straight into memories of their past together. The ones he liked to keep hidden away in the back of his memories with a lock and key.

But the child bouncing on his lap was enough to ground his thoughts.

Baekhyun threw his head back in laughter at something and Chanyeol looked to the source of who was causing such a delighted reaction - a handsome man sat next to him, smiling at whatever had been so funny.

Chanyeol was glad he’d gotten to his seat as he slouched back into it.

Of course he’d moved on. He’d never expected Baekhyun to still be here waiting for him but for some reason he couldn’t stop the pain he felt in his chest. 

He felt hollow inside. 

Chanyeol pried his eyes away as the doors opened and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began their walk towards the altar. It was time to focus on his sister and her happy day, not the past.

It took the entire ceremony and the beginning of the reception before Baekhyun’s eyes strayed over to where he was sitting on the opposite side of the room, he tried to make it look like he hadn’t been staring in the first place, his attention going back to his sister and her husband as a distraction.

But immediately Chanyeol realised that was a big mistake as Baekhyun appeared before him, the child was no longer in his arms.

Must be with the date.

“Hey.” The smaller was the first to break the awkward silence, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. 

“Long time no see huh?”

Baekhyun took the currently unoccupied seat next to him and smiled softly, that polite smile for people he didn’t quite know how to act around.

Chanyeol had never thought he would be on the receiving end of that smile.

“So how’s idol life been treating you then?”

“Well you know.. It’s always busy.” He answered after carefully thinking it over for a second. “Idol life is great once you gain a small amount of success.”

Chanyeol didn’t think it was necessary to tell him how hard it was becoming an idol, the sleepless nights, the eyes always watching you wherever you go. Success definitely had it’s perks but getting there was sometimes hardly worth it.

But he loved music. 

Now he was where he was, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Some decisions he made back then if given the chance, he would make differently but that was the past now.

“I see you have a child now?” He purposely missed off any mention of the date he’d brought along. 

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up and his gaze shifted over to where he knew said child was for a second before landing back on Chanyeol. “That's Haneul, he’s only three but he’s super smart like you wouldn’t believe…”

As he chatted about his son, Chanyeol couldn’t help but just take this new Baekhyun in. His beauty was outmatched, his features had definitely matured in the time they hadn’t seen each other. It only made him more lethal if anything. He seemed to be happy with this life he’d built for himself with his child and potential boyfriend and honestly it was all he could really ask for. He deserved to live a wonderful life.

He wondered if Baekhyun was taking in how much he’d changed over the years, if he had at all.

Fingers suddenly clicked in front of his face, intruding his thoughts and Chanyeol tried to hide how much it had scared him. 

“Are you even paying attention? Or are you too much of a big shot now to mingle with the likes of us?” Baekhyun didn't look particularly angry though, more like he wanted to tease him but didn't know how to anymore.

Chanyeol still flustered at the accusation, not knowing how to approach the situation before it could possibly get any worse. "No! I… I err.." 

Before he could try to dig himself out of the hole he was currently putting himself in, the host appeared at his shoulder with a soft smile on her face. “It’s time for your performance.”

Perfect timing. He should get away from Baekhyun for a while to try and control his emotions so this night didn’t end up being either an awkward or embarrassing memory trapped in his mind. 

“I’d say good luck but you probably don’t need it right?” Baekhyun chuckled as he got up out of his seat, his smile looked genuine though and Chanyeol was glad he didn’t seem to have been angry over being ignored. He also didn’t want to tell Baekhyun that the nerves were practically eating him alive right now, he’d chosen the song on a spontaneous decision and he was truly regretting that. 

“Sorry, let's catch up properly after okay?”

Chanyeol was glad where he stood meant Baekhyun wasn’t in his line of view as he faced his sister and her husband. He didn’t think he could handle seeing the man right now.

_like a lion you ran, a goddess you rolled_  
_like an eagle you circled, in perfect purple_  
_so how come things move on, how come cars don’t slow_  
_when it feels like the end of my world_  
_when I should but I can’t let you go?_

In hindsight, he had no idea what had made him choose this song out of all the millions he could have sung for his sister. It was reckless to think that he still maybe had at least a one percent chance of Baekhyun still wanting him back.

He’d told his family not to tell him anything about what his ex was getting up to, he was fine with them staying close to him but he didn’t want to hear it. It was a stupid decision as it gave him a slither of hope but of course Baekhyun had moved on. 

While he had been moving forward with his career, Baekhyun had moved on and gained a child. 

That had been his dream and someone had fulfilled it for him. They were getting older now it made sense.

_like brothers in blood, sisters who ride  
and we swore on that night we’d be friends til we die  
but the changing of winds, and the way waters flow  
life as short as the falling of snow  
and now I’m gonna miss you I know _

Chanyeol still remembered that night vividly, the night he’d told Baekhyun of his plans. He’d been a trainee for a while and the company had given him the chance to debut in Seoul. He would have been an idiot to turn it away. Baekhyun had been understanding. Travelling to get home from Seoul wasn’t too big of a distance but he would be constantly busy with no time to maintain a relationship. Especially one that was socially frowned upon. 

So they’d promised to stay friends, that was easier and they ended it on good terms but Chanyeol hadn’t expected becoming so successful and Baekhyun had gotten busy with his own job so the meet ups fizzled out. 

There were only so many times Chanyeol could stand Baekhyun up before he was too ashamed to show his face at all and in the end six years had passed with no communication whatsoever. 

He wanted to risk a glance over at where he knew the other was sat but he refrained. This useless pining needed to stop. Baekhyun deserved better, someone who could be there for him at the drop of a hat. 

He needed to get that into his thick skull already.

_so if you love someone, you should let them know  
oh the light that you left me will everglow _

He finished the song with a teary smile at his sister and his new brother in law and bowed deeply before walking forward to hug them. 

“You did so well.” Yoora whispered to him, her eyes also teary. 

As Chanyeol made his way back to his seat, bowing slightly to everyone that praised him, he decided he needed a drink. He didn’t know how he’d get through the rest of this wedding otherwise. 

At least his hotel room was only a couple of floors away. 

Baekhyun headed towards him again just as he was feeling the hot flush on his cheeks from the alcohol he’d consumed in what had been at least half an hour since his performance.

"Has being at home humbled you yet?" The playful smirk had taken over his features though and Chanyeol could only take that as a win right now.

But alcohol made him sentimental so he couldn't rise to his jab and instead bowed his head slightly in an apology. "I'm sorry about earlier I just didn't know how to act around you again." 

At least he was still sober enough to keep his mouth shut about the song.

"We said we would be friends still so why don't we just catch up. But actually listen this time okay?"

Chanyeol made sure to pay close attention as Baekhyun told him about his child, Haneul and his job which was now located in Seoul. He had to tell his steadily growing tipsy self that it didn’t mean anything. 

They’d quickly switched their conversation to the past, that was a safer ground to stand on than the present. He didn’t have to think as much about what to say. “Remember when you tried to parkour over that fence and broke your leg in three places?”

They both wheezed in laughter even when Baekhyun kicked him in the shin for bringing up an embarrassing memory. 

“Not as bad as when you tried to pet that cat and cried for like two hours when it scratched you.” He retorted, his eyes sparkling as they crinkled in mirth. This is exactly how he’d wanted to meet Baekhyun again, laughing at the idiots they were as children instead of acting like the awkward adults they had become around each other. The alcohol definitely helped achieve that.

“Hey I didn’t cry for two hours!”

“Oh yeah sorry it was three I forgot.” 

Chanyeol tried to huff at the accusation but his laugh bubbled in the back of his throat and he couldn’t keep it to himself. It cut short though when Baekhyun’s date approached them with the sleeping child held carefully in his arms.

He’d completely forgotten about the date.

“I’m gonna head up and put this one to sleep.” He said to Baekhyun who had stood to look over his child. He pushed his fluffy hair back softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay thank you Jongin.” He watched them go before sitting back down in his seat across from Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol almost told him it was okay if he wanted to go up with them but he couldn’t bring him to say it. He wanted to spend as much time with the smaller as he could before they probably went their separate ways again. Even if it was selfish. 

He was allowed at least that right?

They easily fell back into their conversation and he slowed down on drinking so he wouldn’t become too drunk and have to cut their meet up short. He wasn’t going to ruin it with reckless drinking. 

A couple of hours had passed, Chanyeol was barely focused on the time but he had noticed they were basically the only people left in the hall. Even the bar had closed. 

It was then that Baekhyun decided to bring it up.

“Interesting song choice by the way.”

Chanyeol didn't know if it was the liquid courage making him all sentimental in front of who used to be the love of his life, still was or the fact that Baekhyun was acknowledging the song had them written all over it especially with the look that was currently plastered all over his face, but he leant over the table and pressed a kiss against Baekhyun's lips without thinking much about it. 

The second he sat back in his seat though, his eyes went wide. Baekhyun was frozen across from him and Chanyeol’s mind was reeling with how to apologise for what he’d done. How it was the alcohol or that talking about the past had just been too much.

Or the truth that he was still in love with Baekhyun even after all this time and seeing him sat across from him still looking as pretty as he did six years ago was enough to send his heart racing. 

But in the end he couldn’t say any of that, so his second best option was to flee which he promptly tried to do. Before he could get far, a hand gripped his wrist and he was spun around to face Baekhyun.

He didn’t look mad but that didn’t mean anything, his mind reeled with how best to ask for forgiveness but before he could open his mouth, lips were pressing against his with such angry desperation that he almost flinched away from it.

That’s how he found himself in a less than unpleasant predicament; pressed against his hotel room door, with Baekhyun pressing feverish kisses up and down the skin of his neck. 

“I’ve missed you baby. Missed us.” 

Chanyeol could cry. His pining hadn’t been for nothing after all.

He was about to suggest moving it to the bed when the image of Baekhyun’s date holding his child flashed behind his eyes and he pushed the smaller away. He wasn’t about to make a cheater out of Baekhyun.

“Your date.” He mumbled in response to the confused look. 

“My date? What are you talking about?”

Chanyeol fished through his muffled memories of the evening to find the date's name. He remembered Baekhyun saying it as he thanked him. “Err Jongin?”

He watched recognition flash across his face and Chanyeol figured that was it. This was when reality came back to haunt him. Wouldn’t even be surprised if he was already asleep and all of this was just an alcohol induced dream. His life had become that pathetic recently and it definitely wouldn’t be the first time. This one had felt so real though.

But then Baekhyun was laughing, a full belly laugh that had him crouching over in hopes to compose himself and Chanyeol didn’t know what to make of it.

“Jongin? He’s the nanny. I paid him to come so he could watch over Haneul while I caught up and had a drink with people.” He rose to his full height then, a playful smirk on his face now his laughter had subsided. “Why were you jealous?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to make of the revelation. A nanny?

“You wish.” 

He had been very jealous. 

Baekhyun smiled like he knew that and he probably did, he’d never been that good at lying to the other. He gripped Chanyeol’s wrist again and led him to the bed before pushing him onto his back. “Now where were we hmm?”

Chanyeol sat up as best as could to clumsily remove his suit jacket, he threw it off to the side somewhere and then grabbed Baekhyun by the belt and pulled him forward before his fingers worked at the buckle. 

“Let me blow you.” He breathed looking up at him once he’d managed to get his shaky fingers to open the buckle. It was a tough feat when you were tipsy and had six years of built up sexual tension in you. 

He leant forward to nose against the obvious tent in Baekhyun’s dress pants. He heard his breath hitch above him and then fingers were tangled in his hair and pulling his head back with a sharp tug.

“Don’t tease.” He breathed, licking his lips as he stared down at Chanyeol. 

And the hungry look was enough to almost make him cum right there and then. 

Baekhyun’s hand left his hair then and he took off his own suit jacket and then his dress shirt. That alone had Chanyeol’s mouth watering, he had clearly taken care of himself well in the time they’d been apart. His softly defined abs were highlighted in the moonlight. 

Then he worked his pants open before taking out his fully hard cock and Chanyeol didn’t think it was appropriate to cry at the sight of seeing someone’s cock again so he held himself back.

He’d just really missed this and he didn’t quite know how much until right now when it was actually happening again.

“You okay lovely?” Baekhyun’s hand slid across his jaw this time and rested there, urging him to look up and make eye contact. 

Chanyeol just smiled softly in response, yeah he’d really missed Baekhyun. 

He didn’t want to waste anymore time just staring so he wrapped his hand around his cock and thumbed at the slit collecting the precum that had already gathered there. Baekhyun’s hips twitched forward automatically as he hissed out a moan.

Chanyeol leant forward and wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue replacing his thumb as he licked at the slit. His mind was a mess of mixed feelings, he both wanted to savour every moment of this but also not waste his time. 

He let himself re-explore Baekhyun for a moment, licking up and down the length and taking in the soft noises it got out of the man above him but the need to both show off and surprise Baekhyun won out in the end and he switched from sliding his tongue along the underside to relaxing his throat and deepthroating him within a few seconds. The reaction was just as fast as Baekhyun keeled over him, his still clothed torso pressed to the crown of Chanyeol’s head and his fingers pressed harder into his skin. 

“Shit!”

All the times he’d gotten to show off his lack of a gag reflex on variety shows and revel in the attention had nothing on this moment.

Chanyeol truly got into the momentum after that, swirling his tongue and sucking Baekhyun’s cock like that was all he was capable of. If the moans being released above him were any indication, he was doing a pretty good job.

“So good. So pretty for me.” Baekhyun whined out his praise, his breath hitching. Chanyeol’s own cock twitched at the praise and he glanced up at him and let out his own moan at the state of the other above him. His pretty face was flushed and his eyes were practically glazed over in pleasure. 

His moan seemed to send a shiver through Baekhyun and his hips canted forward, knocking his cock to the back of his throat again. Chanyeol pulled back at that, his hand immediately replacing his mouth. He needed a second to catch his breath. 

Once he was ready again, he moved the hand Baekhyun had clenched at his side to the other side of his face. “Fuck my mouth. You don’t need to be gentle.” He requested.

The statement alone seemed to make Baekhyun weak in the knees and Chanyeol couldn’t believe he could still get this kind of reaction out of the elder. Again he wasted no time in taking him back into his mouth again.

He hummed softly when he was ready and Baekhyun didn’t seem to want to waste his time either, clearly intent on chasing his pleasure. With the way his muscles were clenching under his hands, he was close already. 

The constant press against the back of his throat was enough to make his eyes water but Chanyeol welcomed the slight restriction of air. The buttons of his dress shirt and his tie didn’t help but he could handle it. 

It didn’t take longer before Baekhyun announced he was close and then he pressed as deep as he could go into Chanyeol’s throat. He took a deep breath through his nose that was pressed against the soft skin of Baekhyun’s stomach.

He choked as Baekhyun came, his fingers digging into his hips but he managed to swallow it all without a problem. 

While he was coming down from his high, Chanyeol kissed along his stomach and pushed his dress pants down to his ankles so he could step out of them easily. 

His head was tilted back then and Baekhyun thumbed at the tears pooling in his eyes before he pressed their lips together, seemingly wanting to chase the taste of himself as their tongues mingled together.

"Seems unfair that I'm the only one undressed no?" Baekhyun commented once he’d pulled back, his slender fingers tugging at the tie still around his neck.

Chanyeol wasted no time getting his clothes off, especially with how his achingly hard cock was pressed painfully in the confines of his briefs.

Baekhyun pressed kisses along his now bare shoulders, one of his hands kept his head tilted back to get better access at his neck and the other pressed against his waist, squeezing his side softly. 

“Now you’re the one teasing me.” Chanyeol whined impatiently. 

“Lie back for me then baby.”

Chanyeol shuffled further up the bed, lying back against the pillows as Baekhyun followed him up, settling on his knees between his spread legs. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He knew it was inevitable that they’d meet again but he didn’t expect it to go this well, especially when he’d promised they would stay friends and he hadn’t been able to keep it, with his hectic lifestyle. 

And then he’d seen his ex for the first time and he suddenly has a child. That was supposed to be the end of it.

He would go back to Seoul, pining once again and they’d probably wait another however many years before crossing paths again but here they were in bed together once again.

It was like a dream come true, if it wasn’t just that...

A dream. 

Baekhyun brought Chanyeol out of his thoughts by nipping at the inside of his thigh. He hissed softly and jerked his leg before glancing down at the other. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind the glare being directed in his direction as he continued to leave kisses and hickies on the tender flesh. 

He kept at his ministrations as he worked his way up Chanyeol’s body leaving red marks in his wake. 

“It seems like idol life has treated you well.” He hummed once he’d reached his face. “Your body has filled out so beautifully.”

The compliment and the hungry gaze Baekhyun gave him went straight to his dick and he grinded his hips up against whatever part of the smaller he could reach trying to get any kind of pleasure. 

“That impatient huh?”

Before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun caught his lips in another kiss and finally touched him where he desperately needed him the most. His long slender fingers wrapped around his cock and he set a lazy pace.

It was slow enough that it almost drove Chanyeol crazy when it didn’t fulfill his needs and he tried to buck his hips to get the friction he wanted. Baekhyun only pressed his hips down into the mattress with his spare hand just to torture him some more. 

It brought frustrated tears to his eyes and he pulled back from the kiss, pressing his flushed face against Baekhyun’s neck. “Please!”

He heard a soft laugh and then Baekhyun picked up the pace, making the pleasure almost unbearable. Chanyeol threw his head back, his grip tightening on his lover as he got swept away with emotions. 

Wanted to curse Baekhyun for playing with him after he treated him so well but Chanyeol couldn’t find his voice to do so. Could only part his lips in a silent moan. 

Teeth nipped into his earlobe. “You’re so pretty like this baby.”

“So pretty spread out and flushed just for me.”

The praise was going straight to his dick and Chanyeol didn’t know if he could last much longer. 

The thought was answered for him as Baekhyun thumbed at his slit and it sent him straight over the edge. His vision went white and he quivered in the others soft grip as he eventually started to come down from his high. 

Chanyeol’s cheeks were wet as he gazed up at Baekhyun and the other leant over him pressing soft kisses to his flushed cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much. **  
**

He didn’t remember much after that, laid out on the bed bone-tired as the other cleaned him up and settled them both under the covers. He didn’t even notice he’d fallen asleep until the sun shining directly into his eyes woke him up the next morning. 

It took Chanyeol a few disorienting moments before he remembered the details of the night before. How he’d ended up with Baekhyun in his hotel suite. One glance over to the still sleeping figure only confirmed it further. He sat up slowly ignoring the headache as he cursed himself.

His mind battled with himself trying to figure out this situation but in the end the self-deprecating side won out. He should have known letting his sister invite him would have been a mistake. Letting himself slip up like this was stupid. How was he going to be able to go back to his lonely life now without missing Baekhyun more than he already did?

It seemed he enjoyed torturing himself.

As Chanyeol went to slip silently out of the bed to not alert Baekhyun, a hand gripped his arm. “Where are you going?”

“This was a mistake.”

As a hurt look crossed Baekhyun’s features, he used the chance to wiggle out of his grip and get out of the bed, trying to pick up his discarded clothes as fast as possible. He’d almost made it to the bathroom where he could hide in peace for a short while and kick himself for causing such a sad look when Baekhyun spoke up again.

“Ten dates.”

Chanyeol turned to face him despite everything, watched as he sat up in the bed, eyes desperate. “What?”

“Give me ten dates to prove to you that we are meant to be together.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> hii, hope you enjoy! comments and feedback are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come and talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol) .


End file.
